This invention relates to a closure for a disposable container from which a liquid may be pressure dispensed. Even more specifically, this invention relates to such a closure for a throw-away container in which the container is filled with liquid, delivered to an end user, installed within a dispensing apparatus, and internally pressurized for the pressurized dispensing bf the liquid within the container.
As described in the above-identified U.S. patent applications and patents, a system, apparatus, and method of pressure dispensing liquid from a disposable or throw-away container is disclosed wherein the liquid within the container is pressure dispensed. Such liquids may include a variety of beverages, such as soft drink syrups, but it may also include a variety of other liquids, including printing ink, insecticides, lubricating oils, edible oils, and the like.
In the parent application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 487,561, a dispensing system, apparatus, and method of dispensing a liquid from a disposable container is disclosed. The container is a generally symmetrical bottle having a mouth located along the axial centerline of the container at the top thereof, and the mouth of the container is sealably closed by a closure. The dispensing apparatus includes a two-part shroud which telescopically fits together, with the lower part of the shroud receiving and holding a filled, sealed container of liquid to be dispensed. Upon telescopically fitting the upper portion of the shroud to the lower portion of the shroud, a puncturing tube carried by the upper portion of the shroud is brought into substantial axial alignment with the mouth of the container. Upon fully, telescopically assembling the shroud portions, the puncturing tube punctures the closure and opens communication between the puncturing tube and the interior of the theretofore hermetically sealed bottle. A dip tube is then inserted into the bottle via the puncturing tube, a removable portion of a stopper assembly is fitted in place, with this removable portion having a port and passage in register with the dip tube and leading to a "liquid out" coupling or fitting. The puncturing tube is also in communication with a gas port, which in turn was in communication with another fitting which could be readily coupled to a source of compressed gas (e.g., CO.sub.2). With the container so fitted within the shroud, with the dip tube in place, and with the additional stopper portion in place, the container within the shroud is slid sideways into a frame which engaged the ends of the shroud so as to substantially prevent axial elongation of the container and shroud beyond a predetermined length. Upon pressurizing the interior of the container with compressed gas, an effective seal was made relatively to the dip tube and the puncturing tube and the liquid within the container is pressurized such that it could be effectively pressure dispensed via the dip tube and the "liquid out" fitting.
While the liquid dispensing system disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 487,561 worked well for its intended purpose, the preferred embodiment therein disclosed did require the use of a dip tube which was insertable into the container after the container was at least in part installed within the dispensing apparatus. Further, the dip tube, upon changing an empty container for a full container, must be removed from the empty container. This is a time-consuming and messy task inasmuch as the dip tube may well be covered with the liquid dispensed from the container.
While all of the prior art references cited in the above-identified co-pending applications and patents may be of interest, particular attention is drawn to British patent specification No. 1,446,338, which discloses a device for facilitating dispensing of liquid from plastic containers in which a stopper, including both a gas inlet tube and a dip tube, is fitting into the mouth of the container, and in which the container is surrounded by a containment so as to withstand internal pressure within the plastic container upon internal pressurization via the gas tube. Further, Riesener (U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,362) discloses a plastic container which is installable within a containment device, and which has a dip tube secured to the top of the container and extending down into the liquid. A portion of the container in register with the dip tube is puncturable by a first puncture tube, and another portion of the container is puncturable by a second puncturable tube. However, it is to be noted that the dispensing apparatus of the above-identified British patent requires a dip tube which must be lowered down into and removed from the liquid contents of the container, thus having the same disadvantages as heretofore described in regard to our prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 487,561. While Riesener (U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,362) overcomes this problem by providing a dip tube in place within the container, Riesener discloses that the puncturing tubes for both the dip tube and the gas inlet be first aligned with their respective puncturable areas and then, upon threading the cap portion of the containment into place on a cylindrical containment body after puncturing the container, a "lazy susan" arrangement must be provided within the bottom of the containment which substantially supports the weight of the filled liquid container so as to freely permit the liquid container to be rotated within the cylindrical shroud housing as the cap is threaded onto the end thereof.
There has been a long-standing need for a pressure dispensing apparatus which would readily receive a sealed disposable container filled with a liquid to be dispensed, and yet which could be readily installed within a containment shroud or housing punctured, and pressurized, without the necessity of any orientation of the container with respect to the containment or with respect to the puncturing tubes. There has also been a long-standing need to provide such a container which does not require the use of puncturing grommets or the like.